


A Line Without A Hook

by boatstrats



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, dionysus and apollo are actually brotherly, dionysus is actually a good father, dream is dionysus’s son, named after a song, ricky montgomery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatstrats/pseuds/boatstrats
Summary: in this world, gods and goddesses were normal. they lived normal lives outside olympus and in actual cities with mortals.♡ ♡ ♡clay and george get paired up as george is said to be one of the best fighters in the world and clay was definitely about to succeed him. but george had previously wasted his last five partners two lives. each god/goddess has three lives, george likes fucking around and wasting two. but clay was different. of course thy hated eachother, but for some reason george didn't have the urge to really harm him. although clay was the son of dionysus, and that man was unstrustable ever since he came out of the  thigh.♡ ♡ ♡-intended lowercase-greek mythology au type thing ya know♡ ♡ ♡hehe disclaimer i will 100% delete this if any mcyt's included don't like it, don't worry i gotcha backs and ther won't be any smut.another disclaimer- i don't know what dristas name is, nor do i want to know so i've just named her ashley
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first chapter of Line Without A Hook!  
> fun fact it was suppose to be named "mi amor" as in my love in spanish but it literally made no sense since none of them really know spanish but george. so it's just called line without a hook because i'm obsessed over that song. 
> 
> anyway.  
> had to make my mans dream dionysus's son like- i had to. also ashley is supposed to be drista but since we don't know dristas name i just picked this random name ya know. and yes yes yes i know cupid isn't technically apart of greek mythology he's roman or smth but i don't care :) if they aren't in olympus and are living on earth it doesn't matter if cupid's roman or not.  
> words:2400

"if we end up like icarus, i swear god help me because i will hurt you."

"why don't you trust me?"

"because you're cupid's son, no one trusts you."

"like you're any better. you're dionysus's son."

"okay you have a point."

george hummed, adjusting his wings.  
"so tell me, what's it like being the son of a drunk?"george pestered.  
"It's actually not that bad." clay responded, drawing little patterns into georges back as he flew. 

"oh really?" george was none the less shocked.  
"for the most part he's a functioning dad. he may be the god of wine but he also isn't a drunk." 

"alright boys! you can come down now!" apollo called from the bleachers.  
george flew down, almost knocking into a tree.  
"holy shit what was that for?!" clay exclaimed, george responded with a cackle.

once they got back on their feet, apollo shook his head.  
"you two are terrible partners. i could hear you argue from down here." he scolded. 

"and you can't pull the "we hate eachother because of fathers do" because your fathers barely even knew eachother." he continued lecturing the boys until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"alright apollo, that's enough.". aphrodite said, squeezing the shoulder of apollo.  
"grandma!" george exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her. 

"how was training with your new partner?" aphrodite asked, not letting go of george.  
clay heard george scuff.  
aphrodite's eyes met clays.  
"ah, son of dionysus," she glanced over at apollo. "is there anyway we can change his partner again?"

clay didn't want to hear anymore. so he turned around and walked in the direction of his house.

where they lived it was common to see the offspring of gods and goddesses train around town. they even have a program in the school for them.  
the program sucked. they paired you with another person and you guys would be trained to learn how to fight with eachother as a duo. clay had heard about george, how he was too good for a partner. that's why they decided to pair them together.  
they've been training together for a week, and it's not going well. 

clay reached his house, sighing as he opened the door. he looked around, seeing his mother and younger sister sitting at the table and his cat sitting on the couch. 

he trudged into the kitchen, gaining the attention of his mother and sister.  
"how was training?" ariadne asked, braiding the hair of ashley, clays younger sister. 

clay plopped himself in the chair. "i hate my partner. he sucks." he ranted, leaning his head back on the chair.

"just kick him in the ass, scare him off." ashley muttered. ariadne gasped. clay giggled, "like i've already tried that? ugh. his grandma is a bitch." he groaned. 

ariadne scuffed, resting her hand on her head.  
"i don't want to talk about the bastard anymore. anyway, where's dad?" clay asked, bending over and resting his head in his arms. 

"he's out meeting with zeus, some father son thing." she muttered continuing in ashley's hair.  
clay hummed for a response.  
"i don't understand why they paired him with me. i was perfectly fine with darryl." clay groaned. 

"he's the top student, and you're getting up in the ranks." ariadne quickly explained as she tied off the braid.  
"i think you should give him a chance, he can't be that bad." she added.

"oh he's bad. he tried flying me into the sun." clay responded, grumbling.  
ashley wheezed, throwing up her arms.  
"he tried playing you like icarus." she wheezed again."  
"that's what i said!" he laughed, wheezing as well. 

ariadne giggled, finally finishing off the intricate braid.  
ashley jumped up and onto clay, almost knocking him off his chair. 

"woah woah." they heard from the living room.  
ashley shot her head up, looking at the living room.  
she jumped off of clay and ran to the man in the living room.

dionysus made his way to the living room after being mauled by ashley.  
"so how was training with your new partner?" he asked.  
"fucking sucks." clay mumbled.  
dionysus nodded, "i see why. apollo was talking about how you two fight all the time." he joked.  
clay didn't find it funny.  
"you'll warm up to him.

he didn't.  
it's been another week and they still argue every sentence they speak to eachother. george's face made clay angry. his stupid wings made him angry. everything about george made clay angry.  
but, they got word there was a competition in a couple weeks.

god god vs god god competitions are like marching band competitions, very fucking important. you train to fight two other people with your partner and you try to win. but that requires you and your partner to actually get along.

"these competitions are very important. but you two simply cannot do it because you can't get along." apollo muttered.  
george groaned, "oh come on! this is the first competition of the season we can't miss it."  
apollo shrugged, "then i guess you guys gotta get along."

they both wanted to do the competition. so they agreed to hang out after practice.  
it sucked. it really did. 

at first they went to clays house, very awkward.  
they say in clays room in silence for ten minutes before a cat walked in the room.

george immediately called for the cat, the cat listening and sitting on his lap.  
"her name is patches" clay mumbled. george cooed at the cat.  
"i have a cat, his name is cat. i also have a dog." george started.  
"is its name dog?"clay asked, kicking his legs back and fourth.

george blinked, "yes."  
clay wheezed. it was unlike any laugh george had ever heard. it was utterly ridiculous. it made george laugh too. 

they made eye contact once they stopped laughing.  
"what color are your eyes?" george asked, not breaking eye contact.  
"green." clay responded in a monotone voice.

george hummed in response, still looking directly in clays eyes.  
piss yellow means green. he thought to himself  
"i'm colorblind that's why i asked." george mumbled, breaking the eye contact to look down and pet patches.

"what color are my eyes to you?" clay asked, rubbing his hand up and down the blanket on his bed.  
"yellow. like a really ugly piss yellow." he muttered.  
clay's hand shot up to his face, holding back laughter.

"what even are your powers? like do you just shoot bows? it's a question i've wanted to ask for like a week." clay suddenly asked.  
"i mean yeah i can shoot bows and fly but other than that it's mostly telepathy and hypnosis." george explained, running his hand up and down patches back.

clay giggled, thinking to himself.  
george shot his head up. "did you just fucking rick roll me in your mind?!"  
clay wheezed, making george laugh again.

"you're annoying i hate you." george wheezed.  
clay hunched over and about emptied out his lungs. both boys laughed until their sides hurt, until their throats hurt, they just laughed. 

"jesus christ what's happening? are you high?" ashley screamed from the doorway. george flinched, the small movement going unnoticed from clay. 

"oh yes ashley, hate the guy but we get high together." clay muttered, leaning against his bed frame.  
ashley rolled her eyes, "mom wanted me to tell you and your boy toy here that uncle apollo is downstairs."  
clay groaned, whisking his hand towards her, a grape vine coming from a crack in the wall and slapping her in the face. 

"ah shit." george muttered as they got up.  
they both followed ashley downstairs to the living room, ashley still mad clay slapped her with a grape vine.

apollo was nonetheless surprised to see clay and george stand next to eachother without trying to rip each others head off.  
"looks like you two are getting along quite well." he commented. clay and george looked at eachother before shrugging. 

"i still want to waste two of his lives by throwing him into the sun but i tolerate him a bit better i think." george muttered, crossing his arms.  
he knew it was a lie, he genuinely didn't want to harm clay. maybe something was wrong with him, he didn't want to hurt the asshole that was standing next to him.

"anyway, the competition is days away. have you guys prepared a special trick?" apollo asked, taking a deep breathe. the color drained from clays face, "shit. we haven't." he muttered.

apollo groaned. "oh my god, you know what we're going outside and working on it right now."  
and with that he dragged both boys outside in 50 degree weather at 7pm.

apollo stood in the grass backyard of clays house, arms crossed over his chest and chin up tall.  
"let's combine your main powers. george, flying. clay, turning into a lion."

george gasped, "you can turn into a fucking lion!?"  
clay groaned, "yes, yes i can."  
"holy fucking shit that's totally gonna help us wi-"  
apollo then shushed him. george quickly apologizing and standing still.

apollo thought for a second before an idea struck in his head.  
"george could fly clay by the stands and clay would propel himself with grape vines then turn into a lion and boom!" he made the boom expression with his hands, "you've won!"

"that seems, i don't know, a bit clay biased." george complained. clay rolled his eyes.  
"i mean he does have a bigger advantage than you, all you can do is fly and do stupid stuff with your mind. clay can actually shape shift into a powerful beast. and make exquisite wine." apollo explained, muttered the last part. 

george huffed, of course his new partner would have flashier powers than him. why couldn't he have gotten another one of poseidon's kids, they were fun to mess around with.

george felt himself stop zoning out as clay was waving his hand infront of george's face.  
"earth to george. you good?" clay asked, putting down his hand.  
"i'm fine." george muttered as he pushed clay away and walked over to practice. clay got the hint and walked with him.

apollo instructed them on what to do. clay would get on george's back, george would fly, clay would use his vines on the stands (which they used the back of the house for now) to get himself closer to the target, then turn into a lion and attack his opponent and win.

they tried a couple times, clay not making the jump from george to the vines or not sifting in time when he fell.  
apollo called them down. they both stood in front of him.

"clay," he paused. "what the fuck." he yelled, making george flinch. george stepped backwards, this time clay noticed and grabbed his arm.

"are you okay?" clay asked, totally ignoring his uncle. george pulled his arm away from clays grasp.  
"i'm fine don't worry." george brushed it off.

apollo cleared his throat, "that performance was terrible. clay i'm looking mostly at you."  
clay groaned.  
"what was that? have you not been swinging around like spider-man?" pollo pestered.  
clay shook his head, "you expect me to be spider-man." 

apollo nodded. "you should practice it tomorrow!" he clasped his hands together.  
"okay let's run through it one last time."  
clay got on george's back, just in between his wings.  
george's wings were white, and very fluffy. clay did then notice how george can hide his wings, which was weird to him.

bitch get off and swing.  
he heard in his mind. he didn't realize he completely zoned off. fucking george and his fucking telepathy.  
clay jumped, swinging from one tree to another before reaching apollo. he let go of a vine and quickly shaped into a lion, pouncing ontop of apollo.

george got on the ground, shaking the feeling of clay digging his heal into his back. clay got off apollo and shifted back, his legs collapsing.  
as he fell on the floor apollo jumped up and started clapping.  
"yes yes! now do that! that was perfect!"

apollo skipped back inside while clay continued laying on the ground. george came over and laid down in the grass next to him.  
clay had this warmth to him, sitting about seven inches away george could feel clays body heat. and he kinda liked it. 

george looked up and realized the stars were out. as kid the gods were always told to worship the stars as they were the meaning for everything.  
"hey it's cepheus." clay muttered, pointing to a constellation. george looked up, and clay was right. 

"do you know all the constellations?" george asked, his hands clasping together over his chest. clay hummed, "took a class in middle school."

"the mortal world constellations are quite different than the ones from olympus. like that one is called ursa major but mortals call it the big dipper." clay explained as he pointed to different stars in the sky.  
"and that's," he muttered as he pointed to a smaller ursa major. "that's what they call the little dipper but i know it as ursa minor. their names mean greater she bear and little bear." clay explained.

as the boys laid in the grass at 9pm while it was 50 degrees, apollo dragged dionysus out onto the porch in an attempt to show him the trick but they ended up watching the boys. 

"he's talking about star constellations. that nerd." dionysus chuckled as he patted apollo's shoulder.  
"i see how he's your son." apollo smirked. dionysus gasped, smacking apollo.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is literally all over the place

clay woke up still outside.   
as he opened his eyes he realized there was a a blanket draped over the two. they had apparently migrated towards each other in their sleep because it was cold because there was almost no space in between them. 

clay watched as george's eyes slowly opened, locking eye contact with clay. they stared at each other.   
george's hair was such a mess, looks like a bird made it a nest while they were sleeping. clay found it cute, and he'd admit it. yes every aspect about george pissed him off but at least he was cute.

george placed his hand on clays cheek, not breaking eye contact. clay watched as george leaned closer. too many thoughts raced around in clays head. what the fuck? what the fuck? what the fuck? ¿Que carajo? Hvad Fanden? C'est quoi ce bordel?!   
(all variations of what the fuck, spanish, danish, and french)

george then smashed his lips against clays. it took clay almost by surprise. clay eventually kissed back, i mean why not. 

their mouths moved together as if they were meant to be as one. clay's hands ended up on george's face and george's arms ended up wrapping around clay's arms. 

something got lost in translation because clay was suddenly on top of george. clay trapped george against the grass, his hands on the ground either side of george's head. 

"what the fuck?" he muttered. george looked up at clay so innocently, the blush spreading on his cheeks and the messy hair was enough to make anyone go nuts.

george panted, his chest slowly moving up and down.   
"i hate you." george whispered as he grabbed clays face and kissed him again.   
"says the person who keeps kissing me." clay said as a rebuttal.   
george kissed him again, "but you're kissing back." 

they finally stopped making out in clays backyard and went inside.   
"oh good morning! didn't think you two would ever wake up." ariadne greeted them as they walked in the back door. 

clay reached and picked a leaf out of george's hair. "very cold do not recommend sleeping outside." he muttered.   
dionysus came running when he heard the boys.

"i can't believe you actually stayed outside all night." dionysus chuckled as he about jumped on top of ariadne.   
"i'm surprised too. it was so cold." clay muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
george hummed in agreement, pulling the blanket around him. 

"i'm freezing." clay mumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself.   
"why don't you guys go upstairs. you'll warm up." ariadne said as she motioned the boys upstairs. 

clay lead george upstairs, they walked in silence before a door in front of them shot open.  
"aww there's the love birds!" ashley cooed when she saw them outside her bedroom door. 

clay felt his face deadass drain in color.   
"you saw nothing." clay deadpanned.   
ashley smirked, pulling out her phone.   
she tapped away at it before showing them a video of themselves captured from her bedroom window.   
george groaned, wanting to disappear from under the blanket.

"i was thinking of uploading it to Instagram." she laughed, finger up above the post button.

clay panicked, if that got out everything would be ruined. clay stumbled for words, "please don't post it i swear i'll do your chores for a month." he pleaded.   
she fake yawned. 

"and i won't tell mom about the time you broke th-" clay started. ashley's eyes widened, "okay okay deal." she muttered, putting her phone in her pocket. 

clay took a deep breathe, reaching for george's hand and started pulling him into clays bedroom.   
clay groaned, walking over to his bed and flopping on it, rolling over to one side so george could lay down next to him.   
once he felt the dip in the bed next to him, he exhaled a breathe. 

"i hate you so much." george mumbled as he moved to lay closer to clay. clay wrapped his arm around george's back.   
clay traced patterns into george's back as george buried his head in clays chest. 

"hey what are we?" clay mumbled, lightly kissing george's head.   
"enemies with benefits."he muttered, pulling on clays belt loops to bring him closer. clay hummed in acknowledgment, closing his eyes.

"i can't believe i'm in this situation right now," george mumbled. "i haven't been touched like this in too long." he added.   
"it feels too nice." clay whispered. george nodded into clays chest. 

"can i see your hand?" george asked, moving his hand down clays arm.   
clay raised his eyebrows, but shook it off and picked up his hand from george's waist and placed it in george's open hand. 

george looked down and started examining clays hand. he traced clays veins with his finger, slightly humming a random tune.   
"your hands are so big." george whispered, probably too himself.   
"yeah i get that a lot." clay responded, genuinely just wanting george to shut his stupid face and let him sleep. 

"i'm just a big guy, i guess." clay added, sinking his head into the pillow. george quietly snorted, "we can test that out later."   
clay looked down at him, confused. 

george took clays hand in his and placed it on his cheek, melting into the touch. "it feels so wrong but so right." he mumbled, clay nodded in agreement. 

the door opened, shocking both the boys and making them jolt away from eachother and sit up.   
patches walked through the door, almost like she knew what she was doing.   
she strutted over to the bed and jumped up, going straight to george. 

clay groaned, getting up to shut the door. when he turned he saw george sitting against the headboard petting patches, who was on his lap. clay wanted to punt george in the head but at the same time kiss him, what the fuck was wrong with him? 

he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to pet patches.   
he swung his legs over and laid down on the bed.   
"i'm tired shut up." he mumbled, letting his head fall in the pillow.  
he felt george lay next to him, the two centimeters apart.   
clay opened his eyes to be met with george's piercing brown ones.  
"i fucking hate you." george muttered as he kissed clay.   
george pulled away at the feeling of paws on his face. 

"wh- patches come on!" george groaned as he pried the cat off his face. clay giggled, petting the cat who george discarded on top of clay.   
"okay shut up go to sleep." clay mumbled as he pulled the blanket up.

♡ ♡ ♡

"they've been up each other's ass since last night i'm confused."

"they remind me of us in high school." 

"shut the fuck up."

"i'm not living that era of your life down."

"i fucking hate you."

clays eyes burst open when he realized there was people talking.   
he quickly sat up, waking george and startling the people standing in the doorway. 

fucking hell it was him and george's dad. oh my fucking god.   
"woah you good?" dionysus muttered at clays outburst.

clay didn't know how to respond. he didn't know how to react.   
he glanced up at his dad, who was towering above him.   
"hey you still haven't shown me the trick you and george worked on. i wanna see." dionysus whined.   
clay rolled his eyes, literally wanting to scream. 

"uh," clay muttered, hands clasped together in his lap.  
dionysus grabbed cupid's hand and turned to lead him out of the room  
"this is awkward." he yelled as he strutted out of the room. 

clay exhaled, glancing at george who had a puzzled look on his face. he shrugged, crawling up to sit next to george.   
george looked at him and giggled.  
"look at your hair." he exclaimed, ruffling clays messy hair.   
clay groaned, slapping george's hands away.

♡ ♡ ♡

"okay so i didn't really know how i wanted to incorporate both their abilities together," apollo started, motioning to the boys standing in the grass. 

dionysus somehow convinced cupid, clay, george, aridane, ashley, aphrodite and apollo to go to the training fields to watch the special trick they've literally done a couple of times.

the training fields were very similar to the competition fields, the structure around the field itself is a colosseum, expect without all the tunnel systems. these god on god competitions were often compared to romans gladiator fights, just they don't use weapons and they are gods. 

the training field was smaller, and the colosseum around it was falling apart. the grass on the inside was only for training fields, normal ones didn't have grass they had sand. 

everyone sat in the seats, apollo talking from the mic system. clay and george at the bottom on the field.   
georges palms were sweating, he felt nervous for some reason. it's not like he hasn't done this hundreds of times before, but this time felt different. 

"i literally could be poseidon's kid with the amount of sweat my body is producing right now." george thought in his mind, radiating it off to clay.   
clay smiled and held back laughter. 

apollo gave them the signal to begin, shocking george. clay mounting george's back was another struggle since clay was taller, but they somehow made it work.  
george flew six inches off the ground and clay jumped up in his back, holding on part of his wing. 

george turned a sharp corner, almost flinging clay off. clay made a mental note to yell at him for that.   
he felt george twitch his wings, the sign they made for when it was time for clay to jump. 

he outstretched his hand towards the walls of the colosseum, hundreds of grape vines coming out of cracks and crevices in the wall. clay grabbed ahold of the longest one and jumped off of george's back.  
he swung until transforming, earning a gasp from cupid and aphrodite.

clay smirked, definitely feeling his ego grow.  
he attacked the prop god before he turned back, shaking off the feeling of the sparks going through his body. 

clay felt his legs collapse, a common thing that happens after he shifts. he hit the ground and didn't make an effort to get up. 

his head hung as he slowly went limp. he was completely aware of everything around him and could see perfectly fine but that shift was...weird. usually just his legs feel like jello but this time his whole body did. no matter how hard he tried, his couldn't even lift his head off the ground. 

apollo ran over the second clays head hit the ground.   
"are you okay? i'm sorry i know shifts take a lot out of you." apollo mumbled as he placed his fingers on clays neck, checking for a pulse. 

"i'm fine, i just can't move." clay whispered.   
"you can't move?" apollo mumbled as he glanced over at dionysus, who was running down the stairs to get to them. 

george decided to look like a good teammate and see what was happening.  
"well, he doesn't look dead." he said when he walked over, putting his hands in his pockets, not bothered to put his wings away. 

"i'm fine dumbass. i just... can't move." clay responded, half his face digging into the grass.   
dionysus finally made his way over, kneeling down next to clay.

"cant move?" he asked, clay nodded. dionysus sighed, mumbling an apology before rolling clay onto his stomach.  
"what are you doing?" clay asked, spitting the grass in his mouth away. 

he heard his dad inhale a breath before feeling his spine move completely to the right. he gasped, the pain suddenly flooding to him. 

dionysus pulled clays body upwards so he was sitting up.   
"look, now you can move." dionysus mumbled as he stood up, wiping off his hands.   
"you spine wasn't in the correct place, making you temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, don't understand why it was full body." dionysus quickly explained as he pulled clay slowly to his feet.

he attempted to walk, the second he moved his hips he collapsed.   
"oh my god." clay groaned as he sat on the ground.  
dionysus and apollo worriedly glanced at each other. 

"maybe we shouldn't do that trick until he can shift properly." apollo muttered to dionysus as they watched george bring clay to his feet.   
"yeah, let's work on that." dionysus agreed as he walked over to clay and helped him walk back to everyone.

"oh my god are you okay?!" ariadne exclaimed as she grabbed clays face, putting her forehead on his.   
"i'm fine." clay mumbled.  
ashley jumped up and smacked clay, earning a groan from him.   
"that was so fucking cool! expect for the part when you died." she yelled.   
"i didn't fucking die." clay mumbled as he slapped ashley. 

she dramatically cried, leaning against clay who pushed her.   
clay groaned at the impact of another body against his.   
"george get o- i- ow." he muttered as george and him both ended on the ground. 

"ahhhhhhhhh. fucking bitch." clay muttered as he spread out on the ground.   
ashley took this as an invitation to jump on clay.   
clay about screamed, the impact of ashley bouncing his head off the floor. 

♡ ♡ ♡

"does your back feel any better?" dionysus asked as he sat next to clay on the couch. clay shook his head, glancing down at the mug in his hand.   
"i wonder why it was so bad. you've never had that problem before." dionysus muttered.

"maybe he's just weak." ashley joked as she skipped around the back of the couch.  
clay turned around and lightly slapped her, earning a yell from ariadne who was just walking into the living room. 

ariadne handed clay a heat pack, which he quickly took and put it behind him on his back.   
he nestled into the heat, almost like he was sitting on someone.   
he closed his eyes, the first thing he saw was third person point of view of him sitting on george's lap.  
his eyes quickly shot open and launched himself almost off the couch, scaring the absolute shit out of dionysus.   
"what the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye this was a literally roller coaster


	3. three

's been a week and we still don't have-"  
"shut the fuck up george i know." apollo cut him off.

"first competition of the season is in two weeks and coming from the two best fighters in the district aren't even ready." dionysus whined.   
apollo groaned, "their ready."

clay tapped his finger on the table.   
him, george, cupid, dionysus and apollo sat at clays kitchen table. george and clays knees somehow having migrated towards each other and touching.  
"they clearly aren't. " cupid mumbled just under his breath.

clay felt his head start to spin, he's been fine after his spinal injury expect the occasional fainting. it was either have surgery and miss the first competition of the season or go a week constantly in pain and passing out but go to the competition and get surgery after. of course he picked the second option.

their parents (and apollo) forced george and clay to stay together pretty much wherever they went to george easily could tell when clay was about to have another episode.   
out of the corner of his eye he saw clay start slowly swaying and his eyes staring to look dull.   
he placed his hand a couple inches above the able, ready to catch clay. yes everyone gave him weird looks, but at least he caught clay when he inevitably fainted.

cupid flinched when clay went down, apollo and dionysus not batting an eyelash at it.   
george moved his chair closer to clay and leaned his head on his shoulder.

george looked up at his dad, who was smirking.   
"you can see he's met his soulmate but it's not giving you a name, huh?" cupid muttered. george gave him a confused nod.   
the three adults started chuckling, george confused as fuck.

"that," cupid started, a heavy laugh breaking apart his words. "if you can't," he started again. "if you can't see their soulmate name that means their," he was cut off by dionysus absolutely loosing it.

"george. clays your soulmate." cupid said, laughing even harder when he saw the look in georges face.   
while the grown men in the room laughed their asses off, ariadne and psyche walked in due to the noise.

"why are you guys so loud?" psyche muttered as she walked in. dionysus leaned on apollo, unable to breathe correctly because he was laughing so hard.   
apollo has his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

george was staring at the table. he started thinking of how it made sense. because ever since he met clay he had weirdly liked him better than anyone. how he wanted to constantly be in clays arms and just he held. it all made sense.  
he slapped his hand to his mouth, the slap startling cupid who hiccuped.   
but it only made them laugh harder. ariadne and psyche glanced at eachother, confused.

george felt clay start to stir, he moved his shoulder slightly to furthermore wake up clay.   
clay blinked a few times before getting off georges shoulder and glancing around.

"what?" clay muttered as he noticed everyone was staring at them and laughing.   
"should we tell him?" dionysus asked, glancing at apollo and cupid. they both shook their heads.

dionysus gestured ariadne to come close to his ear and he whispered something to her, she ended up laughing and telling psyche.

clay winced and leaned on georges shoulder.   
"you guys can go upstairs, clay doesn't look so good." dionysus mumbled. "yeah now that you mention it he looks pale." apollo replied.

george stood up, grabbing clay's hand and dragging him upstairs away from everyone. patches followed, staying close to clays legs.

clay plopped on his bed, groaning in pain, patches following and curling up next to clay. george laid next to clay, who's back was faced towards george. george snaked an arm over clays waist. 

"what was that?" clay mumbled, pulling georges arm closer. george shook his head, not really wanting to tell clay. 

"i didn't tell you but i can also see peoplews soulmates, and i see you've met yours but it doesn't give me a name." george mumbled, burying his head in clay's neck. "and my dad told me thats what happens when you find your soulmate." he added, waiting for clay to understand. it took clay a minute before he understood, when he did he gasped and quickly turning over, facing george. 

"thats fucking crazy. that means," clay started. "we're soulmates." george finished. a soft smile glazed on clays face. "i sorta hate you a bit, but i think youre a nice soulmate." clay whispered. george giggled.

clay flinched when another sharp pain seared through his head again. he held his head in his hands, now sitting on his bed. george sat in front of him, hands placed over clays, george ushered clay to lay back down incase he fainted again, clay obliged. once he laid down, george pulled him close. patches made her way next to clay again. 

"can you sing to me?" clay whispered, burying his head in georges shoulder. "sing?" george asked. clay nodded. "i know you write songs, so sing one." george smiled. "okay, i guess i'll sing a song i wrote." george mumbled. 

"i dont give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone you can hold my hand when no ones home do you like it when im away?" george sang, clay taking deep breaths to slow down his piercing headache. "if i went and hurt my body baby would you love me the same." george continued. clay interlocked his hand with georges. 

george continued singing, sucking in a bunch of air before hitting a somewhat high note, but going an octave lower so it doesn't disturb clay. 

"all my emotions feel like explosions when you are around, and i've found a way to kill the sound. oh baby i am a wreck when i'm without you, i need you here to stay i broke all my bones that day i found you, crying at the late." george stopped when he heard very light snores coming from clay, happy he finally fell asleep. 

the heart of olympus was broken. the thing kronos swore on, even in the afterlife. he promised to let everyone out of olypmus as long as the key to the underworld was merged with the heart of olympus and the three live system was implemented so gods weren't immortal anymore. they trusted dionysus and his family with the heart. if it got broken, the underworld would open and burn everything, killing everyone and destroying everything. ashley unknowingly broke it, thinking it was just another ugly ass vase. the shock of the break still hasn't reached kronos, and the underworld hasn't yet opened. but the heart of olympus was broken, and at any moment the world could cave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short disappointing chapter for now. couldnt really bring myself to write.  
> ps this fanfic is also uploaded on wattpad under the name "as the world caves in"  
> wattpad; boatstrats  
> insta: boatstrats


	4. 4

"oh god he's your partner?" nick grumbled as he picked up a textbook from the shelf in his locker. clay nodded, leaning against the locker next to nicks.

"i personally enjoyed being partners with darryl better." clay responded, picking at the binding of the textbook in his arms. 

"you guys were absolute monsters as well. oh how's your back doing? ashley said something about it."   
nick closed his locker and started walking down the hall with clay. 

"uh yeah i'm doing fine. expect i just always pass out randomly for a maximum of five minutes." clay quickly explained.   
nick chuckled, "don't be passing out on me now, i won't catch you." 

the two giggled as they entered their first class, which was some olympus history.  
they went their separate ways to their seats.   
the teacher walked up to the front, gesturing to a few people to come up front. 

"alright everyone, on such short notice a couple students transferred out of this class and a couple transferred in." the teacher explained, pushing up her glasses.   
clay groaned as he saw george standing up with two other people. 

after their quick introductions, which clay didn't pay attention to, the teacher sat them places.   
clay didn't pay attention again until the person who usually sat next to him stood up and george sat next to him. 

clay groaned once again and hit his head on the table.  
"i'm your service dog for the week." george muttered as he nudged clay. 

"so all my classes have been switched so i can be with you all day."   
clay groaned even louder. 

"shut up you love me."

"just a little bit." clay whispered as he turned his head to look at george.   
the two made eye contact before blushing and looking away. 

clay sat up and leaned on the back of his chair.   
the teacher started talking about the history of the trojan war but clay didn't feel like listening since he knew all about this. 

"last weeks focus was poseidon and this weeks is dionysus." 

of fucking course.   
clay groaned, throwing his head back.   
"you'll have to teach me because i don't know shit about your dad." george muttered, looking at the paper that was getting passed around. 

clay sighed before looking at the paper.   
the paper was a quick summary of dionysus and his backstory. clay skimmed over the words, "that's not right. oh that didn't happen. what the fuck that isn't true." 

georges eyes were popping out of his head, "did they get that much stuff wrong?" clay nodded, fiddling his pencil.   
"jesus." george muttered, glancing at his paper.

"clay, you look agitated." the teacher exclaimed from the front of the room, her bombing voice becoming apparent.   
clay hunched over the table, feeling all eyes burning into him. 

"mm. just half of this isn't true.." clay muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. the teacher slowly nodded, "how do you kn-" she started before the realization hit. 

"clay thyrsus. oh god that makes so much sense." the said, wiping her hands on her skirt before raising her chin and turning on her heels but to her desk. 

the rest of that class was awkward, talking about your dad and how many orgies he attended is not a nice thing to hear.   
"that was.. something." george muttered as he walked out with clay. 

clay nodded in agreement.   
"but look on the bright side, 45 minutes without passing out. a new record." george chuckled, doing finger guns. 

clay smiled, looking at his feet. "yeah a new record." he repeated.   
"so what class do we have next?" george exclaimed.   
clay looked up at george, noticing how he looked excited and how he reminded clay of a puppy.   
george turned once he noticed clay staring. clay quickly looked away and continued walking. 

"free period. we're doing to the gym and sitting on the bleachers."   
george nodded, following clay through the halls that were crowded.  
george grabbed a hold of clays hand and let clay drag him through the hallways to the gym doors. 

"do we just sit here for 45 minutes?" george asked as clay dragged him up the bleachers. clay nodded, setting his backpack down and sitting. george followed him, sitting right next to clay, their knees touching.

"this whole soulmate thing is odd." clay mumbled, fiddling around with his fingers. george shifted on the bleachers, nodding in agreement. 

"so you can see everyones soulmate?" clay asked, leaning his head on georges shoulder. george nodded, glancing around the gym at everyone sitting on the bleachers and the people on the floor. 

"the gym teachers soulmate is the principal, god that's gross." george giggled, turning his head away and buring his head in clays hair.   
clay chuckled, intertwining his hand with georges.

"ah! clay! you didn't wait for me after -oh am i interrupting?"   
clay pulled back from george and turned.   
"ah- u- hey nick." clay stuttered. 

nick sat down next to clay, glancing at him and george.   
"something happening with you two or-?" nick mumbled. the two flushed red. 

"not not not at all." clay responded. nick nodded, obviously not buying it.  
"karl! hey karl!" nick called over to someone on the gym floor. 

clay watched as someone turned around and a mop of brown hair bouncing as they made their way up to nick. mystery dude sat next to nick. 

"i'm karl." karl smiled at clay.  
"i'm clay, and this is george." clay responded, gesturing to himself than george.  
"karl's really cool, meaning we should all hang out together one day. george included." nick suggested. 

clay was pretty fond of the idea, george however wasn't. once karl and nick went down to start P.E, george grabbed clays arm.  
"for the love of god please don't make me hang out with them." he muttered.  
clay chuckled, "he doesn't seem that bad. plus his hair looks cool."   
"doesn't make him automatically cool." george retorted.  
"yes it does."

the two spent the period talking and crying over the end of The Song Of Achilles.   
"i'll forever hate you. what the fuck that was so sad." george whined as he grabbed his backpack and stood up from the bleachers.   
when clay didn't respond george looked up from his feet, there was clay standing still staring blankly at nothing. 

george pushed on clays shoulders to sit him back down, clay almost instantly fainting as he sat down.   
george sat next to him, patiently waiting for clay to wake up.   
people stared but george didn't care much. 

george didn't like how no one knew why this was happening to clay, and he didn't like how clay didn't want any help. 

"he good?" nick muttered as he slid next to george on the bleachers, karl following. george nodded, staring off at the people leaving the gym. george glanced at nick, almost bursting out laughing when he read who nicks soulmate was, but held back laughter and looked away. 

"i find it weird he chose this over surgery." nick mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. george hummed in agreement.   
"this competition means so much to him but i don't think i can let him go like this."   
nick nodded.

the rest of the day went by fast with minimal fainting on clays end.   
"i heard you talking to nick in the gym." clay muttered, leaning against george's shoulder.  
the two sat together outside in the football field. 

"you did?" 

"i did."

they sat in silence for a bit.   
"i know you're worried but i can do it." clay said as he intertwined the twos hands.   
"i know you can, but what if something happens? it's okay if we miss the first one." george tried compromising.

clay groaned, "it's not okay. first impressions are valuable!"   
george nodded, "well yeah, but they understand injuries. please get that surgery and miss the first one. i hate seeing you like this."   
george buried his face in clay's hair, wanting to be closer to him. 

clay shook his head, "there's no way i'm missing it."   
george pleaded with clay for what felt like hours, the two arguing back and fourth. 

"god! fine!" clay groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "i'll get it and miss the first one." he added.   
george squeaked in happiness, tackling clay in a hug.   
the two laid next to eachother on the football field, in a comfortable silence until clays phone rang. 

he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.  
"hey nick." he muttered, turning over so his face was in george's neck.   
"yeah i'm with george, why?" clay asked, rubbing his eye.

"because dipshit." 

the two flinched as nick stood about seven feet away from them, karl standing beside him.   
the two jolted up from laying down.   
"jesus christ you fucker! you just scared the fuck out of me!" clay yelled as he made a vine come out of the ground and slap nick in the face. 

nick scuffed, "shut up, grab your boy toy," he said as he grabbed karl's hand, "and get up, we're going on a double date." 

A DOUBLE WHAT?  
  
———————

"that picture of karl and me is so cute shut up." nick scuffed as he threw a french fry at george, talking about the picture of nick and karl kissing that geotge posted on instagram.  
"you two are so gross." george wrinkled his nose.  
george actually enjoyed hanging out with the other two, which was surprising.  
they were sickeningly adorable. 

"you two are literally soulmates." george muttered, confusing nick and karl.   
"he sees people's soulmates." clay told them for context.   
nick and karl blushed, karl throwing himself on nicks lap to hide his face. 

"hmm..." clay hummed, glancing at his phone.   
"what?" george asked, glancing at clay.  
"my dumbass uncle keeps texting me." he groaned, flipping his phone over on the table. 

"apollo?"   
clay nodded.   
"yeah you have like twelve uncles." nick chuckled.  
"correction, i have eleven. and ten aunts. not counting the graces, the horae, the litae, the muses, and the moirai." clay explained.

"i have three uncles and two aunts i cannot compare." george giggled.   
"i also have like twenty siblings!" clay said, jokingly enthusiastic. 

"dude, greek family trees make absolutely no sense!" karl groaned. clay and george chuckled, agreeing.  
"like clays grandpa's wife is his sister. and she isn't even clays grandma! clays grandma is some weird princess."

"i learned that in olympus history this morning." nick added, earning laughter from everyone.   
"speaking of which," karl muttered as he pointed to the paper on the table, "what the fuck are your powers. this shit confusing." 

clay forgot they where using clay for good grades on this. clay shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest.   
"alcokinesis, chlorokinesis," clay started listing off. 

"sorry what the fuck is that?" nick blurted.  
"alconknesis is controlling alcohol, chlorokinesis is controlling vines dickswab now let me continue."

the other boys nodded as they wrote down the homework answers clay was giving them.   
"i can deadass make someone go batshit insane then cure it, very fun party trick. i can also communicate with leopards, tigers, lions, like every big cat." clay paused, waiting for them to finish writing.

"i can also shapeshift into a lion."   
"i'm terrible at it though." he added.

"i can also turn any drink into wine," clay muttered as he grabbed a glass of water from in front of george and shook it around until it became red wine.   
he brought the wine to his lips and gulped the whole thing down.

"can't get hangovers, can cure other people hangovers, and i'm quite literally and alcoholic at seventeen." 

"i can vouch for that." nick muttered as he finished up his writing.   
"he drinks red wine like water." george added, nick nodded in agreement. 

clay shrugged.   
"i find it weird how your powers are stronger than normal gods and you're not even a god, you're like a quarter of a god." karl muttered, not looking up. 

"your grandma was a mortal, your mom is a goddess with no powers, the math doesn't add up." karl mumbled, tapping his pencil on his paper.   
clay shrugged, "yeah it makes no sense to me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karlnap supremacy also idk what this is i’ve been too busy crying and listening to achilles come down


End file.
